


Pumping Iron

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Cock Worship, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Waking Piotr up in the morning can be a lot of fun.
Relationships: Piotr Rasputin/Reader
Kudos: 94





	Pumping Iron

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written with the prompt for Colossus and a bulge kink, so I hope you enjoy that ;)

For a giant, kick-ass metallic man, Piotr looked so cute while he slept. Even if he wasn’t your boyfriend, you were certain you would still think this way. For as often as he lectured you and anyone else that would listen about proper superhero etiquette and making sure you ate a balanced healthy meal before fighting crime (which once caused Wade to eat an estimated 12 bowls of Trix cereal in one sitting just to spite Colossus), all of that melted away when he slept. His shiny face looked at peace when he was asleep beside you, and it made your stomach flutter just thinking about it.

But even with an extra layer of metal over his body, he was still a man. To his embarrassment (and your arousal) since moving into a room together, he began to get a severe daily case if morning wood… or metal. Perhaps it was because he was often the big spoon and your butt would be pressed against his groin all night. Maybe it was some of his shyness exerting itself into need while he slept. Either way, you certainly didn’t mind, even if he was a bit self conscious about it.

As he lay on his back beneath you, your body curled under his arm, you ran your hand gently down his rippling abs. When you were first intimate with him, you were surprised to find the metal skin was more organic than you originally believed. While he had increased strength and durability, if touched tenderly he was soft to the touch. That certainly made intimacy easier than you had initially thought. 

His stomach tensed as your fingertips dipped lower, careful to not wake him up just yet. The waistband of his underwear had ridden down during the night, showing off the lovely V of his muscles. You felt your thighs clench together in anticipation as you slowly inched yourself below the covers, trying your best to not disturb him. 

Your heart began to race as you knelt between his powerful thighs, taking in the sight before you. He always preferred wearing tight black briefs, claiming something about the prevention of wardrobe mishaps in battle, yadda yadda. But it always did so much more for you, especially with his morning hard on. The outline of his thick member was visible under the skin-tight briefs, straining against the confines of the fabric. There was something about the thin layer between you and his cock that turned you on in ways you found difficult to describe. Perhaps it was the temptation of what was underneath, and you wondered if that’s how Piotr felt seeing you in lingerie. 

Not being able to help yourself, you bent down and pressed a warm kiss to his hardening bulge. When it twitched beneath you, it took everything in your power to not simply take him completely. But you wanted him to wake up gently so you simply kissed him again, inhaling his musky scent as his muscles clenched beneath you. 

The soft, husky groans of Colossus in his sleep spurned you further, as you dared a lick over the fabric. He was so firm beneath you, and you couldn’t help but reach between your legs and run your fingers between your slick folds to relieve some of the building pressure within you. 

You dipped down again, taking his head between your lips through the fabric and tenderly sucking him. This time, you felt his body jerk suddenly, a low moan breaking through the silence. He tasted salty on your tongue, so full and ready to burst.

All at once, the cool air hit you as the covers were thrown back, a flustered Colossus sitting up on his elbows as he stared down at you. “Darling, what are you doing!?” His heavily accented voice was still thick with sleep. “People will be waking up soon, they can’t hear us like this!”

As you rose up from him, you imagined that if he was able to blush his face would have been beet red. You knelt over him, your fingers still playing with your aching cunt and your free hand rubbing at your bare breast. “Oh Piotr, I promise I’ll be quiet,” you said, a demure coo to your voice. You crawled up onto him, straddling his firm thighs as your bare sex hovered just inches above his bulge. “I won’t take much longer like this.”

You both knew that he couldn’t resist you like this, and as you lowered yourself down onto him, his large hands immediately gripped at your thighs. A long sigh left your throat as you rubbed against his hardness, the friction of the fabric spurring you on further than you initially thought possible. His breathing grew heavy with desire as he rocked himself in time with you, thighs already trembling from exertion. All it took was a couple more thrusts along his length and you were spent, back arched as you moaned in pleasure. The heat between your legs intensified as he came with a deep grunt, fingers digging into you as he kept your sex flush to his twitching cock.

As you both began to come down from your high, Colossus gave you a sheepish look. “I apologize for making such a mess.”

“Don’t be,” you purred, leaning down onto his chest and giving him a quick peck on the lips. “We can always clean up in the shower.”

Immediately understanding the implication, Colossus quickly scooped you up into his arms, carrying you bridal-style to the bathroom as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and giggled the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you would like to see what else I get up to check me out on Tumblr @Lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
